Sombra y Espejo
by Kittynoi
Summary: Una historia para este día de los enamorados, siempre me pregunte el como sería si serena se viera afectada por los comentarios negativos hacía ella Advierto que es una historia de Serena y seiya,si no le gusta esta pareja nada los obliga a leerla Contiene lemon


" _cuando era niña sabía quien era...ahora ya no lo se, ya no se quien soy, no reconozco a la persona que se refleja en el espejo..no tolero verla...no tolero ver tu recuerdo..no tolero ver mi reflejo cada vez que lo hago solo puedo ver aquel recuerdo de un supuesto amor, una mentira, an pasado cuatro años desde que aquel amor que tracendio en el tiempo se rompió dejando sus cicatrices en mi... soy conciente de que pude salir adelante gracias a ti, gracias al brillo de mi estrella, gracias a tu amistad, tu amor..amor..este amor que ahora me hiere tanto ¿Cómo puedes amarme seiya? ¿Cómo puedes ser siempre tan dulce y comprensivo? Me doy cuenta que no puedo engañarte pero aun así no me precionas al contrario comprendes mi silencio y me brindas mas de tu brillo, desearía tanto poder volver a ser la misma pero no puedo, cada vez que observo mi reflejo lo veo, veo su sombra susurrando en mi oido "eres una inmadura", "nadie podría amarte realmente" ,"tuviste suerte de ser sailor moon" "eres solo una niña sin gracia" ¿Qué es lo que tu piensas cuando me vez? ¿Por que yo? Habiendo tantas chicas a tu alrededor, chicas mejores que yo tratando de llamar tu atención..como..quizás estes mejor con irina..ella esta a tu altura ademas trabajan juntos ¿Por que no ella? Después de todo nuestra relación aun no es pública..otra vez..mis ojos arden, creo que jamás dejare de ser una llorona, pero no puedo dejar que me escuches así, no hoy, no quiero arruinar nuestro san valentin"_

Serena: ¿ **Hola**?- respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse

Seiya: **¡Hola hermosa! ¿Lista para esta noche?**

Serena: **si claro ¿Seguro que no te molesta que nos quedemos en el apartamento?**

Seiya: **claro que no, con pasar mis horas a tu lado me basta bombón pero¿Te sientes bien?** \- podía escuchar perfectamente el tono de voz ahogado de su novia

Serena: ¿ **Eh? Si,si estoy bien solo tengo sueño sabes lo difícil que es para mi levantarme temprano** \- suspiro tratando de formar una sonrisa no quería preocuparlo- **solo...crei que te aburría mi idea para hoy después de todo el gran seiya kou debería pasar este día en grande**

Seiya: **y lo are al lado de mi hermosa novia me encanta pasar tiempo los dos solos fuera de las miradas curiosas solo yo puedo observarte y bombón are un poco mas que eso**

Serena: ¡ **¡pervertido!** \- no pudo evitar que una risa se escapara con el tono sugestivo que el chico usaba

Seiya: **¿Qué? ¿Acaso es pervertido querer abrazarte?** \- tuvo que ahogar una risa al notar el silencio del otro lado de la linea- **T** **e atrape traviesa ¿En que pensabas?**

Serena: **n..na...nada..te vere más tardé**

Seiya: **Eres una malpensada, estaré a tiempo te amo bombón**

Serena: **y yo a ti arrogante**

Sabia que seiya bromeaba con ella pero aun así sentía pánico, habían echo el amor hace algunos meses aun que claro que en una completa oscuridad, no es que no lo disfrutara todo lo contrario, pero se sentía un poco insegura de que el la observara cuando había luz de por medió, paso el resto de la tarde preparando la cena favorita de seiya y tratando de alegrar la pinta del comedor con algunas velas y flores,se dio una ducha rápida antes de vestirse con unos leggins color blanco, una blusa vino de maga larga y hombros descubiertos, suspiro pesadamente y se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación donde un espejo de cuerpo completó pasaba sus días reflejando aquélla esquina, le dio la vuelta y al instante sus ojos se cristalizaron...odiaba la forma en la que se veía pero no tenía algo mas para ponerse al menos nada que estuviera dispuesta a usar, pudo observar perfectamente su figura, quizás a seiya le gustaban las chicas con el cuerpo más proporcionado, ¿Le gustarian las chicas mas altas?¿Más delgadas? ¿Le gustarian las chicas con el color de piel más vivo?¿Con el cabello corto o de un tono oscuro? ¿Quizás los labios mas finos? tomo fuertemente las esquinas del espejo, vio fijamente sus ojos reflejados en el...

Serena: **soy hermosa, soy hermosa...yo..soy hermosa** \- no lo soporto mas, se dejo caer de rodillas dejando que su llanto saliera a flote

Cuando su relación pasada comenzó a ser abusiva y sobre todo al término de esta había tenido que recurrir a esa técnica para poder forzar una sonrisa creible ante los demas, pero el ver su reflejo derrumbaba por completo su fachada sentía que la tristeza comenzaba a ahogarla ¿Donde estaba esa serena jovial? ¿La chica alegré que se sentía preciosa sin importar nada? ¿Dónde estaba la chica que disfrutaba salir a pasear y comer golosinas?¿Por que? ¿Por que había dejado que le quitará su confianza? No se dio cuenta de el tiempo que paso llorando hasta que el timbre de la puerta sono, observo su reflejo una vez mas estaba echa un desastre.

Serena: ¡ **¡ya voy!** \- respiró profundamente y arreglo su aspecto lo mejor que pudo, enbozo una sonrisa falsa y abrió la puerta

Seiya: **feliz día mi amor-** seiya asomo su cabeza detras de un enorme conejo de felpa rosado

Serena: **seiya sabe que no tienes que molestarte-** tomo el presente felíz al sentir la suave felpa

Seiya: **y tu sabes que no es molestia para mi ¿Te gusta?** \- aun en sus manos traía una pequeña bolsa de regalo

Serena: **me encanta**

Seiya: **te vez preciosa bombón** \- se aserco a tomar un delicado beso de los labios de su novia.

Una vez dentro del departamento serena sirvio la cena en una plática amena a un que debía admitir que la mirada de seiya siguiendole el pasó la ponía de lo más incómoda no se sentía segura con su atuendo y no podía dejar de preguntarse que es lo que seiya estaría pensando para observarla de esa manera, a mitad de la cena serena se quedó callada, por un segundo sintió que todo se venía abajo..todo por un color carmín

Seiya: **bombón ¿Te sucede algo?**

Serena: **seiya..creó qué es mejor que te vayas**

Seiya: ¿ **Bombón?**

Serena: **no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo conmigo...mereces a alguien mejor como irina** -no espero a que seiya dijera nada se levanto de la mesa- **Cierra cuándo salgas**

Seiya: **Bombón**..- apenas la rubia paso a su lado la tomó del brazo- ¿ **Qué te sucede? ¿Por que dices ésas cosas?¿Qué tiene que ver irina?**

Serena: **seiya...no necesitas actuar así lo comprendo**

Seiya: **pero yo no dime que sucede**

Serena: **tu** **camiza**...- serca del cuello de seiya en su camiza azul una mancha carmín sobresalía

Seiya:¿ **Esto? Sabes que irina no respeta mucho el espacio personal de nadie ni el trabajo no piénsese cosas raras bombón**

Serena: **no te culpó, lo digo enserio seiya lo entiendo...solo vete-** se safo del agarré del pelinegro para dirigirse a su habitación pero antes de que cerrará la puerta seiya se lo impidió

Seiya: **soy yo el que no te entiende ¿Por que me dices eso?¿Es que todavía no vez que te amo ati? Yo jamás podría engañarte bombón**

Serena: ¡ **Pues deberías! Solo mirame seiya, yo no soy como las otras chicas, soy una torpe, una llorona, no tengo gracia ni modales tienes tantas admiradoras...cualquier chica estaría feliz de ser tu pareja...cualquiera sería mejor que yo...**

Seiya: **bombón no digas eso..**

Serena: **Es la verdad...darien tenía razón...si no fuera por sailor moon...nadie me amaría..¿Quién podría enamorarse de una chiquilla como yo? De una cabeza de chorlito, malumorada y llorona-** serena parecía haberse olvidado de la presencia de seiya caminaba de un lado a otro llorando a mares ignorando los llamados de su novio- **Soy patética...ni siquiera parezco una mujer soy una inmadura en todos los sentidos yo..-** antes de poder seguir hablando seiya la tomo de los brazos con fuerza

Seiya: **D** **eja de decir todas esas tonterías..darien..darien ¡Siempre darien! Estoy arto de escuchar su nombre, estoy arto de que siga hiriendote con sus malditos recuerdo entiende que nada de eso es verdad ¡Abre los ojos!**

Serena: **seiya..no tienes que mentirme..** \- seiya la abrazo con fuerza

Seiya: ..🎶 ** _serena_**...-seiya comenzo a cantar en un susurro antes de separarse de ella -🎶 **si** _ **me escucharas hoy🎶**_ ** _...-tomo_** su mano en el proceso para que diera unos pasos junto a el, colocó a serena exactamente enfrente aquel espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación mientras se colocaba justo detrás sosteniendole los hombros al imaginarse su reacción

Serena: **seiya** **no**...- trato de alejarse pero el la sujeto con un poco mas de fuerza

Seiya: 🎶 ** _Entiendeme serena🎶...dime_** ¿ **Qué es lo que vez?** -le preguntó

Serena: **A ti-** el le sonrió inclinándose, para apoyar la barbilla sobre su hombro

Seiya: **Dímelo quiero saber ¿Qué ves cuando te miras al espejo?**

Serena:.. **a una niña que necesita perder dos o tres kilos,comprarse un cargamento de crema bronceadora, alguien que quizas necesita comprar un tinte oscuro, bajita sin gracia..sin madurar**

Seiya: **Bombón yo veo un hermoso cabello rubio y suave, tienes un cabello precioso me encanta tu peinado lo sabes, te hace ver encantadora además tiene un olor delicioso a frutilla** \- coloco sus manos al rededor de la cintura de serena- **Tienes un rostro perfecto con unos rasgos finos, unos ojos azules tan claros como el mismo cielo, labios delicados, llenos y sensuales es verdad que tu piel es blanca pero te da un toque único**

Serena: **seiya**..- sinceramente escuchar esa descripción de su boca era alentador- **¡seiya!-** se le colorearon las mejillas al notar las manos de su novio tratando de levantarle la blusa

Seiya: **confía en mi bombón** ella dudo un poco pero finalmente subió los brazos para dejarse hacer

cerro los ojos un tanto incómoda al sentir caer su leggins a sus pies ayudaba por seiya salio de la prenda para dejarla de do, no sabía exactamente por que estaba dejando que las cosas tomaran ese rumbo

Serena: **seiya basta..-** dio un paso hacía el frente cubriendoce el torso con los brazos al sentir que su sostén estaba por caer de su citio

Seiya: **Quiero verte serena** \- conocía esa tono de voz y el que la llamara por su nombre, no admitiría un no por respuesta

Serena: **Pero...no quiero que te rias** \- estaba segura de que se echaría a llorar, la mirada de seiya siempre habia sido hipnótica para ella incluso ahora reflejada en el espejo causaba el mismo efecto, suspiro pesadamente y bajo los brazos dejando caer la prenda en el proceso- **No lo hagas por favor**

Seiya: **Jamas lo aría mi amor-** mantuvo su mirada fija en el espejo observando el reflejo de su novia, pasó sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de su estómago- **¿De dónde sacas que eres poco atractiva?¿Inmadura? Tus pechos tienen un tamaño perfecto para mis manos-** para demostrar su afirmación, acercó las manos y los cubrió con ellas

Serena: **eres..un pervertido..¿Lo sabes cierto?-** sentía que su piel se erizaba con el tacto tan calido, observó sin aliento en el espejo cómo seiya dejaba sus pechos para acaricias sus costillas provocándole una pequeña risa compartida, paso sus manos por las caderas deslizando su unica prenda hacía abajo- **¡seiya!-** asustada sujeto su mano derecha antes de que tocara su zona íntima

Seiya- **Tienes un cuerpo hermoso serena te amo** -beso delicadamente el cuello de la rubia tratando de relajarla- **Amo cada parte de ti** -con un pequeño suspiro serena le permitio mover su mano pero al contrario de lo que ella esperaba seiya sujeto la suya antes de que la retirara- **Amate..como yo te amo serena-** mordisqueo su cuello y con pulso firme y delicado comenzo a dirigir las caricias de su novia

Serena:.. **s..seiya** \- recargo su cuerpo en el pecho del pelinegro en busca de sosten

Seiya: **Te tengo preciosa-** con cuidado de mantener un buen equilibrio coloco su mano izquierda en las caderas de serena sujetandola, espero un poco hasta que ella abrió ligeramente las piernas, delicadamente tiro un poco de la mano de serena hacía abajo para que ella profundizara sus caricias, de igual manera el pelinegro comenzó a empujar ligeramente sus caderas en contra de las de ella. Serena sentía la mente nublada podía observar perfectamente en el espejo aquel extraño y sensual espectaculo que ambos estaban protagonizando, antes de siquiera notarlo su cuerpo se inclino ligeramente hacía adelante empujando sus caderas hacía atras buscando el rose que seiya estaba ocasionando, el pelinegro se encorvo un poco sobre ella, comenzó a plantar tiernos besos en los hombros y la espalda de serena, se decidió a soltar la mano de serena, mas que dispuesto a entrar en el juego, la aparto delicadamente aún sin detener sus caderas, juntó su dedo índice y medio, comenzó a explorar aquella zona hasta llegar a su centro provocando un gemido bastante sonoro, serena se sintió avergonzada al instante, se inclinó más hacía el frente tratando de escapar de su agarre pero seiya no la solto

Seiya: **No tienes absolutamente nada de que avergonzarte..** -deslizó sus dedos una vez mas esta vez introduciendo su dedo medió en su centró obteniendo el mismo sonido- **B** **ombón..me encanta tu voz**

Aquel tono ronco en la voz de seiya era nuevo para ella y por alguna razón la hacía sentirse más confiada pero aun asi mordió sus labios, intentando callar los gemidos que le parecían tan vergonzosos, arqueo un poco más su espalda chocando contra la entrepierna de seiya, este comenzó a empujar con mayor intensidad, era mas de lo que podía aguantar serena busco un poco mas de su comodida anterior y se recargo ligeramente hacia atras tratando de no interrumpir las labores de su novio, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de él, momentos como este agradecia la facilidad que seiya tenía para dirigirla. Seiya podía notar a serena más dispuesta a entrar en aquel juego ya ni siquiera parecía darle importancia a que el espejo siguiera frente a ellos pero aún así quería dar un paso más, deslizo su dedo medio junto con el anular con algo de dificultad aún, comenzó con movimientos acompasados dentro y fuera de su calido centro buscando una respuesta más libre del cuerpo de su novia, continuó con ello hasta que finalmente logro introducir completamente sus dedos, los encorvó ligeramente hacia la parte superior buscando un punto en su novia, levantó su pulgar ligeramente provocando un roze con aquel botón especial, fijo su vista en el espejo, simplemente no se podía cansar de su amada,era la mujer mas hermosa y verla disfrutar del placer que él le estaba dando era una de las cosas mas satisfactorias de su vida hasta ahora.

No podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo sabía que seiya era un chico hábil en lo que se proponía pero no imaginaba que fuera un amante tan maravilloso su cuerpo temblaba del placer, por unos segundos tuvo miedo de caer al piso al sentir como sus piernas se debilitaban pero sabía que el no lo permitiría, mordió su labio inferior, intentando callar todos los gemidos que seiya le provocaba, realmente agradeció ser sostenida por el fuerte agarre de él, la cálida sensación que le producía su cuerpo contra el de ella hacía a su corazón acelerarse,seiya siempre había sido un gran apoyó en su vida desde que sus caminos se cruzaron, sin importar la dificultad del obstáculo ella siempre podía contar con el.

Seiya estaba comenzando a sentirse frustrado tenía la fuerte necesidad de unirce a ella totalmente, habeces maldecia su caballerosidad pero por fin había logrado que serena se deshinibiera y temia presionarla..aun que escuchar su nombre en todos esos gemidos y la plácida sensación de su gran amor entregándose completamente a él era una recompensa bastante aceptable, su mano abandono la cintura de serena para llegar hasta su pecho izquierdo inspeccionandolo con caricias firmes, mordió levemente su hombro izquierdo definitivamente aquella presión íntima le haría perder la cabeza.

Serena también estaba comenzando a desesperarse sus rodilllas se flexionaron empujando sus caderas hacia atrás a la vez pegandoce mas contra la pelvis de su novio logrando así que sus dedos se hundieran más en ella, con esta motivacion seiya aumento ambos movimientos,chocando contra los de serena causando más fricción, ya no aguantaba mas sentía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo estallaria, era una sensación distinta a la anterior se lleno de vergüenza al sentir la incómoda urgencia de ir al baño en esos momentos.

Serena: **s..seiya para** \- sujeto la mano de seiya tratando de apartarlo de su intimidad- **no...no sigas**

Seiya: **Solo relajate bombón confía en mi-** aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos tenía la ligera sospecha del por que la reacción de su novia- **Dejame hacerte sentir bien por favor-** beso tiernamente su hombro pidiendo su confianza

Serena:.. **seiya**...-estaba algo dudosa, se aferro al antebrazo derecho de seiya apoyándose en el dejando que sus caderas siguieran con aquellos movimientos tan naturales que el le provocaba  
Decidió confiar en el como siempre había podido hacerlo,se abandono por completo a el, dejo de intentar callar lo que se habían convertido en gritos ¿Qué mas daba? Era su amada estrella quien los estaba provocando y a el no parecían disgustarle, sintió como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tenzaba dando paso a una sensación explosiva haciendola echar la cabeza hacía atras arqueandoce, por unos segundos se sintió bloqueada completamente ajena a todo, sentía que el aire quemaba en sus pecho con cada respiracion forzada solo así estaba segura de que seguia respirando, cuando por fin los dedos de el la dejaron libre sintió miedo de moverse, estaba segura de que sus piernas no la obedecerian le pareció sentir algo tibio deslizarse por sus piernas pero no presto atención, por fin se dejó caer hacía atrás recargandoce totalmente contra el cuerpo de seiya descanzando su cabeza plácidamente en el hombro de éste, se sentía tan agusto, completamente relajada aun que no duro mucho así, seiya mordio con algo de fuerza su cuello buscando que ella virara un poco, en cuanto lo logro capturó sus labios plena y profundamente serena se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos para saborearlo mejor, seiya la levantó del suelo, sin abandonar sus labios, mientras la llevaba hasta la cama,se las arregló para acomodarla sobre el colchón y tumbarse sobre ella sin dejar de besarla o caer en el intento, tan pronto como serena toco la superficie suave de su cama sus manos se movieron solas buscando sentir la piel de su compañero tratando de volver a conocer a su amado, seiya solo se dejo hacer despues de todo estaba loco por unirse al juego sin duda aquellas prendas estaban demas, apenas se vio libre de su ropa interior las manos de serena se movieron tortuosamente sobre su virilidad con movimientos delicados, después de la actividad que habían echo sentir las delicadas manos de su bombón lo estaba frustrando aún mas, aparto con dulzura su mano de aquel lugar llevandola a la altura de su cabeza dejandola sobre la almohada enredando sus dedos con los de ella en un calido apretón, se acomodo gustoso entre sus piernas buscando su calor, lo hacía felíz que serena se decidiera a explorarlo pero en estos momentos solo quería aprovechar al máximo la oportunidad que ella le estaba dando, la amaría hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera más, con un movimiento firme se undio en ella, escondio ligeramente su rostro en el hombro de ella era una sensación completamente placentera poder unirse a ella de esa manera tan íntima además había sido una maravillosa idea hacerla entrar en calor los rastros de su pequeña exploración habian dejado una humedad perfecta facilitando sus movimientos, se aparto un poco continuando con su lento vaivén, observando a su novia, estaba sumamente preciosa con sus cabellos rubios completamente regados enmarañados sobre la almohada, el flequillo le cubria ligeramente sus orbes azules pero podia ver su brillo,su piel blanca solo enmarcaba mas ese tono rosado que se regaba por sus mejillas y cuello, todo acompañado con un expresión de lo mas sensual, serena lo miro a ojos, azul contra zafiro una atracción natural serena le regalo una calida sonrisa aprovechando la distracción estiro su brazo derecho hasta el cuello de seiya tirando de el para acomodar su rostro una vez mas en la curba de su hombro, rodeando con su mano izquierda su ancha espalda, seiya se sintió un poco asfixiado con el abrazo de su novia pero no se aparto, la envolvió en sus brazos, sintiendo como movia sus caderas al ritmo de las suyas, por un momento creyó que enloquecería completamente, el cuerpo de ambos vibraba por más y el mecer de las caderas de ella presionaba de manera exquisita su miembro, su interior tierno y tibio se abría ante él abrazabandolo por completo, definitivamente, iba a enloquecer, se volvería loco de placer, el movimiento fue más profundo con cada respiración, jadeos, caricias…estaba serca, no podía dejar de besarla deseoso de que llegara al final al mismo tiempo, pudo sentirla, serena se estremeció en un orgasmo que invadió cada centímetro de ella, sus músculos se tensaron, exprimiendo el miembro con fuerza el lanzó un gemido de puro placer, sus dientes se apretaron, inevitablemente dejó todo lo que tenía de su ser dentro de ella, serena dejo salir un ligero gemido al sentir el palpitar de aquel miembro mientras bombeaba su esencia junto con la calidez de aquel fluido filtrándose en su interior, se perdieron por unos segundos tratando de recuperarse de aquel torbellino de emociones, estaban exaustos pero no querian separarse

Serena: ¿ **Seiya?** \- solo recibió un pequeño quejido de su compañero a modo de respuesta-¿ **Que fue esa cancion?-** paso descuidadamente su mano por la espalda de su novio

Seiya: **ah...eso..bueno..pues-** esa pregunta lo habia tomado desprevenido de mala gana dejo a su novia libre acostandose a un lado de ella-.. **.la escuche por ahí, creo,no se** \- trato de tomar las cobijas crellendo que serena querría cubrirse pero en lugar de eso la rubia se sento en la cama sin quitarle la mirada

Serena: **dudo mucho que alguien vaya por ahi cantandole a una serena ¿De donde salió?**

Seiya: **Me atrapaste, la escribí para ti es la joya de nuestro próximo álbum se suponía que sería una sorpresa pero crei que era el mejor momento**

Serena: **No tienes que hacer todo eso, sobre todo por como me eh comportado contigo disculpame porfavor**

Seiya: **No lo are hasta que dejes de pensar en esas tonterías, escribí esa cancion por que es lo que quiero** \- tomo la mano de su novia para dejar un beso en su dorso- **Te amo tal y como tu eres, tu forma de ser me encanta, me hace feliz verte siendo tan natural, tan fiel a ti misma, serena eres todo para mi.. mirame** \- llevo la mano de serena hasta su pecho donde su corazón latia desenfrenado- **Quiero que me entiendas no solo mis palabras, quiero que cuando me veas entiendas que mis ojos,mi voz,mi alma,mi corazón, mi cuerpo, todo mi ser grita lo mucho que te amo serena tsukino**

Serena:. **ya no voy a huir de mi reflejo, ya no escuchare mas su sombra te amo** -sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos pero no lloraria, enbozo una sonrisa sincera y radiante como hace mucho no lo hacía, beso los labios de su novio antes de recostarse en su pecho- **Quiero ser felíz para poder vivir plena a tu lado, te amo tanto seiya**

Seiya: **yo te amo mucho mas, de ahora en adelante sere tu espejo y tu sombra, eres lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en esta vida bombón...te quiero serca..te quiero serena.**.- por primera vez serena creyo sus palabras, ambos se dejaron vencer por el sueño ya no importaba la desnudez de ambos estaban comodos asi.

Serena se desperto unas horas despues al escuchar su celular, se habia extrañado un poco al no ver a seiya pero precisamente el era quien la llamaba tenía que hacer unas cosas con referencia alos three lights además de que le tenía una buena notícia pero antes de que dijera mas serena le aseguro que lo vería fuera de donde estaban haciendo las grabaciones de acompañamiento, por un segundo se habia sentido tentada a ofrecer su departamento pero después de todo le debía una compensación por haber arruinado san valentin y que mejor que salir a donde el quisiera, salió de la cama sintiéndose comoda consigo misma como hacia mucho no lo hacía, rebusco en su armario aquel hermoso vertido lila de falda corta con algo de vuelo que seiya le habia regalado, tomo un sueter delicado color amarillo para acompañarlo por primera vez no le incomodaba mostrar sus brazos pero si un poco las marcas rojizas que tenía en el hombro, se maquillo ligeramente frente al espejo con una sonrisa, tomo su bolso negro pero antes de abandonar su hogar divisó aquélla bolsa rosada que seiya traía consigo la noche de ayer, la tomo en sus manos para revisarla, saco una pequeña cajita cuadrada de color dorado, al abrirla se encontro con un conjunto de llaves unidas por un llavero de conejito con un corazón entre sus patitas y una pequeña nota " _ **Quiero poder regresar todos los días a nuestro hogar"**_ realmente seiya era encantador cerro la cajita y la guardo en su bolso al hacerlo reconocio un pequeño estuche rosado circular, recordo por un segundo la noche que había pasado con su novio y se le colorearon las mejillas, se coloco sus zapatillas rosas y porfin salió con dirección al parque número Díez respiró tranquila ese día no le dio importancia las miradas que recibia o si es que se veía reflejada en alguna superficie tenía dos asuntos importantes que tratar con su novio sobre a donde pertenecían esa llaves y si realmente estaba listo para formar un hogar o la acompañaría a una pequeña compra farmacéutica de emergencia, no tardo mucho en llegar lo primero que pudo distinguir fue a seiya tratando de lidiar con algunos reporteros pero no estaba solo..una despapanante pelinegra estaba colgada de su brazo, extrañamente y contrario a lo que ella misma esperaba serena levantó su brazo agitandolo a modo de llamar la atención del chico

Serena: ¡ **¡Seiya!** \- lo llamo con una sonrisa, al instante seiya le regreso el saludo se sacudió a la chica del brazo eh hizo señas a serena para que se acercará

Seiya: **¡No seas timida ven!** \- al instante los medio pusieron atención a la chica que se asercaba tímida

¿Ésa chica es algo suyo joven seiya? ¿Está relacionada con los trehee ligth?¿Acaso es una nueva artista?- al instante las reguntas comenzaron a surguir

Irina: **Ésa NIÑA pequeña es AMIGA de seiya solo eso** \- comento con algo de burla- ¿ **Verdad seiya?** \- trato de tomar el brazo del chico de nueva cuenta pero este la esquivo

Seiya: ¿ **Verdad que es hermosa? Ella es Serena tsukino** \- una vez serca seiya se puso detras de la rubia tomandola de los hombros para que pudieran verla de frente sin que ella escapará- **Mí muy amada novia y por supuesto la futura señora kou**

Serena: ¡ **¡Seiya! ¿¡Pero que cosas dices!?** \- se solto el agarre del chico, una vez ambos de frente serena se dio cuenta de la mirada traviesa de seiya

Seiya: **¿No creerás que voy a dejarte escapar o si? Bombón quiero estar a tu lado el resto de nuestras vidas** \- serena suspiro encantada, así que esa era la notícia por fin podían dar a conocer su relación, admitía que las palabras de irina la habia asustado..pero seiya es seiya el jamás negaria su amor a decir verdad acababa de gritarlo a..los medios..su pequeña burbuja se rompió al recordar donde estaban, viro un poco y efectivamente estaban rodeados por reporteros, camaras y espectadores

Serena: **Seiya eres terrible-** su mejor estratégica fue refugiarse en los brazos de su novio escondiendo el rostro en su pecho- **Mis padres van a matarte**

Seiya: **Sabes que me adoran al igual que tu-** gustoso estrecho a su novia entre sus brazos, felíz de poder volver a ver aquel brillo en sus ojos que tanto había extrañado, algunos reporteros pidieron que voltearan para poder fotografiarlos mejor- **Por supuesto ¿Verdad bombón?**

Serena asintió algo avergonzada y dio la cara hacía las camaras algo cohibida pero de nuevo se vio envuelta en los brazos protectores de seiya provocando que todo miedo se fuera, viro un poco y se quedo sorprendida con la mirada de seiya... sonrió con ternura y para sorpresa de su novio se giro entre sus brazos para poder besarlo mas segura que nunca. Era verdad, ella era serena tsukino una chica alegre y hermosa, la chica por la cual el gran sieya kou había crusado la misma galaxia, era a ella a quien había decidido amar, ella era quien estaba antes que cualquier otra persona para el, no tenia por que sentir celos, seiya la amaba por ella, si el habia echo tanto por ella, por demostrarle sus sentimientos era por que ella es un ser humano valioso por ella y para el, ser simplemente serena tsukino era lo mas maravilloso y especial ciertamente habían tenido un mal comienzo este catrorce de febrero pero ese día de los enamorados entendió por fin, entre los brazos de seiya se sintio genuinamente amada por primera vez, se sintió valioza y hermosa además su maravilloso novio le había regalado lo mejor del mundo, ese día de los enamorados seiya le devolvió su amor propio y esta vez no dejaría que nadie se lo arrebatara o la hiziera dudar, sin duda alguna no volvería a sentirse menos que nadie, no volvería a incomodarse con las miradas, no volvería a forzar una sonrisa y sin duda no volvería a temerle a los espejos por que aquellos zafiros eran el mejor espejo para ella y amaba verse reflejada en ellos.

** **En la vida es importante tener una persona que sea ala vez espejo y sombra, el espejo nunca te miente y la sombra nunca te abandona****

La canción/lineas que Seiya canta se llama entends-moi serena,óyeme Serena del cisne mudito  
/FkFFfmPuXFY


End file.
